una chica a la par
by natalie ur
Summary: bueno, espero que les gustes. soy nueva en todo esto, asi que por favor no sean malos jejeje.
1. Chapter 1

**Una chica a la par**

El celular había sonado varias veces, pero Oishi no lo había escuchado. La velada de la noche anterior con sus amigos, lo había dejado tan cansado que no escucho que Tezuka lo estaba llamando.

Tras no responder sus llamados, a Tezuka no le quedo otra opción que ir a ver a la entrenadora Ryusaki.

El capitán del equipo, serio y preocupado a la vez estaba tan sorprendido por el llamado de la entradora. ¿Qué había pasado? Fue lo primero que pensó.

Ryoma Echisen, estaba en medio de una práctica con su padre. El señor Echisen lo había retado esa mañana a un partido de tenis, para ve quien sacaba la basura.

Fuji estaba en camino a la secundaria seigaku, siempre felizmente y como acostumbraba, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kikumaru se encontraba acompañado por Momoshiro, ambos se habían encontrado y decidieron ir a desayunar juntos antes de encontrarse con los demás.

Inui y Kaidoh ya estaban en los vestidores, debían preparar todos para la rutina que el mismo había preparado.

Kawuamura empezaba a abrir el restaurante familiar de los Takashi, debía darse prisa si es que no quería llegar tarde.

Todos estaban ya reunidos, claro, todos menos Oishi.

¿Eiji, no sabes que ocurrio con Oishi? – pregunto momoshiro al pelirrojo

Tienes razon, esto es extraño. Èl nunca se retrasa, intentare llamar a su celular – propuso el tenista acróbata

Es inútil – interrumpio el capitan

Capitan

Ya lo intente y no contesta – dijo el capitan de saigaku

Eso no es una buena noticia – advirtió inui

¡es cierto! – reclamo kikumaru con los ojos empañados

Todos habian olvidado el enfrentamiento amistoso contra la secundaria Tanaka, quien prácticamente se destacaba en los dobles.

Las parejas ya estaban armas. Kaidoh jugaria junto a Momoshiro contra Hibiki y Souta. Fuji jugaria con kawuamura, aunque claro muchos preferirian jugar simples.

El capitan Tezuka tendria como pareja a Ryoma. Y por ovbias razones la pareja de oro de seigaku no debia ser cambiada.

Sadaharu no jugaria, ya que tenia un lebe lecion en la muñeca, y para que esta no se empeore la entrenadora Ryusaki lo obligo a no participar.

¿acaso no vendra? – pregunto Tomota

No lo se – le respondio Horio

El… nunca falta… no amenos que… - decia Sakuno la nieta de la entrenadora

Al parecer no vendra, me pregunto ¿Qué le habra sucedido? – decia inui con cara sospechosa. – todos nos hemos podido levantar bien después de anoche, no creo que la velada tenga algo que ver.

Pero podria ser posible… - pensaba Fuji

No se preocupen, la entrandora encontro un buen reemplazo – advirtió el capitan

¿un reemplazo? – escalmaron todos sorprendidos

¿hay alguna queja? – pregunto Tezuka

No la hay capitan – dijo el pelirrojo echandose para tras

Todos estaban listos, todos tenian sus parejas, todos menos kikumaru.

Jamas vi a eiji tan deprimido – comento momoshiro a Kawuamura

Ni yo – murmuro por lo bajo

¡atención! – pidio el capitan

Parece que ohisi no podra venir, afortunadamente encontre a un excelente reemplazo, espero que estes a la par, Akemi.

Si profesora – respondio la morena de cabello largo hasta un poco mas de la cintura – no la decepcionare.

¿una chica sera el reemplazo de Shuichiro?

Ella es Akemi Shanohiji, acaba de ser transferida de la secundaria de Hokaido y se me ocuurio darle una oportunida junto al equipo. – aclaro la vieja profesora

Akemi, el es Eiji Kikumaru, el sera tu pareja de dobles. Los pondre al ultimo, asi tiene tiempo de hacer una buena sincronia.


	2. Chapter 2

Una chica a la par

Capitulo 2: sincronía 

Mientras la primera pareja de seigaku comenzaba su partido los demas se sentaron en la banca esperando su turno. Kaidoh y Momoshiro no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, de hecho nada bien, siempre peleaban y se agredían con insultos vulgares como por ejemplo, "serpiente" "torpe", "jabalí" y cosas asi.

El pelirrojo comenzó a estarse un poco nervioso, y la chica de ojos verdes noto eso. Ella se sentó a su lado, suspiro y dijo – todo irá bien- el joven de ojos azules volteo a verle y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa, que lo habian hecho olvidar de todo, incluso de que su compañero, su mejor amigo, su pareja de dobles no estaba.

¿puedes confiar en mí? – pregunto la morena a su nuevo compañero

¿Cómo? – pregunto Eiji

Te prometo que no te decepcionare, lo prometo – y la chica le dedico una sonrisa- Kikumaru confia en mi.

De acuerdo – dijo sin entender a que se refería.

La muchacha no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a ver el partido de sus otros compañeros, parecía que nada le preocupaba y que sabía en el fondo que todo iría bien. En cambio, aunque los nervios ya se habian pasado para el ojiazul no podía dejar de observar a la nueva chica.

Sus ojos verdes resaltaban demasiado gracias su cabello oscuro, su tez blanca era perfecta. De hecho al joven Eiji, consideraba a Akemi una chica atractiva.

Juego y partido para seigaku-

Hubiésemos terminado antes, de no haber sido por tu incompetencia serpiente – replico Momoshiro, solo para molestar a su compañero ya que estaba satisfecho con su victoria.

Sh- callo a Momoshiro - dices eso como si la culpa fuera mia, si tu eres el inútil, jabalí- continuo Kaidoh

Ya, ya paren ustedes dos – intento clamar la situación Kawuamura.

Mada mada dane – se escucho una voz tranquila, pues es la voz natural de Ryoma, el pequeño Echisen tenia eso como frase particular, que significa "aun te falta mucho".

¿Qué has dicho enano? – Momoshiro se habia puesto algo molesto, la arrogancia del novato, le molestaba – repítelo- lo desafío.

No quiero – dijo con la misma voz serena

Lo sabia, no eres mas que un enano de jardin – continuo Takeshi

Al menos mis saques son mejores que los tuyos y en cuanto a mis partidos no son tan aburridos- continuo Echisen, con un largo bostezo.

Eso izo estallar a Momoshiro, que se dio media vuelta y se limito a cruzar de brazos, demandando a los demas que se habia ofendido.

¿Cómo?- Akemi volteo a ver al pelirrojo - ¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquila?- ella sonrió

¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Kikumaru? – volvió a sonreír, él se quedo viéndola un momento mas.

¡no puedo creerlo! – un grito desesperante se escucho por detrás de las bancas - ¡es ella Sakuno! ¡es Akemi! – Tomoka saltaba de felicidad, todos giraron a verla.

¿la conoces? – pregunto Horio, tapándose los oídos

Claro, es la hermana mayor de Ryhu. Pero, no sabia que asistiera a seigaku.

¿Tomoka? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Ryhu te ha dicho algo de eso ¿cierto? – pregunto la morena

No, no he hablado con él, de hecho no lo he visto – respondió la castaña

Ese pequeño tonto, seguro que izo mas grande su lesión

La profesora Sumire interrumpió, para anunciar que la siguiente pareja de dobles, integrada por Syusuke Fuji y Takashi Kawuamura, debían comenzar su partido.

Fuji siempre lucia tranquilo, de hecho jamas dejaba de sonreír. Jamas habia perdido un partido, y ese no seria la excepción. En cambio, Kawuamura sufría una especie de cambio de humor, digamos que es el chico con cambio de autoestima en cuando toma la raqueta.

¡quema nene! – se notaba que Kawuamura ardía - ¡estoy que arde! ¡oh si ¿Quién va a perder hoy?

Takashi – regaño el capitan de equipo – no te desesperes

Ah si – asintió el castaño con cambio repentino de estado.

El partido lucia con ventajas para el equipo de Tanaka, ivan ganando un partido a cero. Pero Fuji cambio la situación. Esto animo más a nuestro amigo Kawuamura, quien tambien tuvo sus buenos puntos.

6 juegos a 4. Juego y partido para seigaku-

¡eso es! ¡que fuerte es seigaku! ¡vamos seigaku! – continuaba alentándose pese a que s partido habia terminado y que claro ellos habian salido con la victoria.

Es suficiente Kawuamura – dijo la entrenadora Ryusaki

Lo siento – se apeno el joven Takeshi.

La joven observaba las acciones de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar reírse con la actitud de Kawuamura, y aunque mordió sus finos labios, una carcajada se escapo de ella. Todos quedaron viéndola, el pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido, pero ella no parecio darse cuenta de la mirada de los demas. Momoshiro no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tambien reírse, y fue contagiado por la risa de la Shanohiji. Y pronto todos los que estaban ahí tambien rieron, todos menos Ryoma claro, y Tezuka.

-tu risa…- trataba de decir Momoshiro entre carcajadas- es muy contagiosa

- es cierto, es cierto – decía Kikumaru tambien entre risas

- lo siento – dijo la chica, tratando de no reírse mas, y con las mejillas rojas…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Akemi? Gracias a eso he podido olvidarme de todo – dijo animando a su compañera el pelirrojo.

- eso es Eiji, has recuperado tu confianza. – animo Momoshiro a su amigo

- eso no es cierto, siempre tuve confianza- desmintió Kikumaru.

Todos miraron a Eiji con desaprobación, puesto que todos se habian dado cuenta de que no tenia mucha confianza en su nueva compañera.

No te preocupes Kikumaru, se que confiarías en mi – dijo la ojiverde a su compañero.

Nadie habia notado que el juego del capitan Tezuka y el pequeño Echisen habia comenzado. La nueva chica se paro, y ajusto sus agujetas, acomodo sus medias y se acerco para poder ver bien el partido.

Kikumaru siguió observando a su compañera extrañado, habia algo en ella. ¿Qué es? Se preguntaba.

Oh Eiji, te llevaras bien con ella, es tan buena como tu, ya lo veras – le dijo por el oído la entrenadora al joven pelirrojo.

¿Cómo?

Su juego es tan especial como el tuyo- Sadaharu comenzó a tomar nota de esto, puesto que no tenia ninguna data de la nueva, y que en algun momento supondría que jugaría contra ella, no queria dejarla con ventajas.

Ese niño va en primer año ¿cierto? – pregunto la ojiverde, esperando respuesta de alguno de los que estaban ahí.

Asi es Akemi – respondió Sumire

Ya veo, es muy talentoso – la chica alago al niño.

Tanto Tezuka como Ryoma eran muy buenos jugadores, no por nada el niño era el novato numero uno y Tezuka era el capitan de seigaku.

El partido, no estaba igualado, la pareja de dobles de seigaku tenia una gran ventaja, se podria decir que tenian la victoria asegura. Ya ivan 4 juegos a 0.

Creo que fue algo injusto para la secundaria Tanaka, de hecho fue totalmente injusto, poner a tan buenos tenistas contra un equipo de novatos.

Bueno, creo que pronto nos toca – dijo Kikumaru

¿ah? Si – respondió la muchacha

Kikumaru, tomo su raqueta y espero parado junto a Akemi.

Dime algo – dijo el tenista acróbata

¿Qué deseas saber Kikumaru? – pregunto la chica

¿jugaras con esto? – tomo un extremo de la falda de la joven- porque no se ve nada cómodo.

La chica rio – claro que si, las tenistas mujeres tienen otro tipo de uniforme- no pudo continuar, puesto que la cara de nuestro amigo era muy divertida.

Ella tomo tambien su raqueta, y se dirigió a Kikumaru. Le dedico una leve sonrisa, y continúo caminando hacia la cancha.

-anda Eiji, no quiero que vallamos a perder por di full – carcajeo la niña

El capitan que paso junto a la pareja solo dijo – no bajen la guardia-

Si- asintió la ojiverde

De acuerdo – dijo el pelirrojo

Los jugadores hicieron el saludo inicial antes de comenzar el juego.

-esto será tan sencillo- menciono uno de los jugadores de la secundaria Tanaka.

- tienes razon, ya que una niña es nuestro contrincante – murmuraban

- ¿Qué trama seigaku? Han puesto a jugar a una muchacha

- será que como ya han ganado los demas partidos no le darán importancia al primero.

La niña de ojos verdes miro a su compañero, parecía que ella temía que él perdiese la confianza tras oír esas cosas.

El pelirrojo noto algo de tristeza en los ojos verdes de Akemi, eso no le gusto. Si bien no la conocía como al resto de equipo, sin importar cuanto hayan hablado, ella le caía bien, pero sobre todas las cosas, ella ahora era su compañera, y si deseaba una buena sincronía en los dobles, debía haber algo de confianza.

¡quema nena! ¡adelante tú puedes hacerlo! ¡oh si, adelante! – las palabras de aliento de Kawuamura, hicieron sonreír a la chica

¡seigaku!

Servicio para seigaku

La morena puso el peso sobre su talón derecho, flexiono sus pernas dio un pequeño salto y lanzo el primer saque.

Punto para seigaku

¡que bien! el primer punto ya con un buen servicio – animo Horio

¿y que esperabas? Despues de todo se trata de ella, ademas de bonita es la mejor jugadora de tenis en todo Japón – decía Tomoka

Yo creo que es muy bella – decía Sakuno observando el perfil de la joven

Le dije que seria un buen reemplazo – afirmo Sumire

Akemi al servicio

La chica revoto la pelota dos veces contra es suelo, tomo la raqueta con la mano derecha, llevo nuevamente el peso al talón derecho, flexiono la piernas, dio un pequeño salto y lanzo en segundo saque.

Esta vez, la pelota fue devuelta, el contrincante se habia fijado en los movimientos anteriores de la ojiverde para si saber domo devolver el saque.

Kikumaru quien se encontraba arriba tambien la devolvió, el juego era parejo hasta que la chica del seigaku anoto otro punto.

¿quieres que suba Kikumaru?

No, estoy bien – dijo el pelirrojo cuando salio de su asombro

Juego para seigaku

Rin al servicio

Punto para seigaku, Kikumaru al servicio

Juego para seigaku 5-0

Es increíble, el equipo del Tanaka no han logrado hacer ningun juego

Juego y partido para seigaku 6 juegos a 0

El pelirrojo miro a su compañera, corrió hacia ella y a pesar de que era una extraña, la abrazo fuertemente.

Lo hicimos amiga, lo hicimos Akemi

Ki- Kikumaru – fueron las palabras que tras poder tomar algo de aire pudo decir la ojiverde.

¡eso es!

Felicidades Akemi – la felicito Fuji

Hicieron un buen juego, los felicito – continuaron las felicitaciones para la chica nueva y el pelirrojo.

El partido habia terminado, y ya era hora de volver a casa. Era un excelente triunfo para el equipo de seigaku, lo podían sentir, cada vez estaban mas cerca de los nacionales. El sueño que muchos querian cumplir, principalmente Tezuka, el capitan.

En el camino nadie se animaba a preguntar nada, tenian curiosidad de saber cuanto tiempo se quedaría con ellos la morena de ojos verdes, si seria un titular, o simplemente ese seria su unico dia.

Kikumaru ¿quieres quedarte quieto?

Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo el pelirrojo

¿Por qué estan tan ansioso Eiji? – pregunto la morena

Eiji siempre es asi, deberás acostumbrarte Akemi – contesto la entrenadora.

¿acostumbrarse? ¿eso quiere decir que se quedara? – pregunto con los ojos brillosos el tenista acróbata

Claro, ¿Qué esperaban?

¡genial! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Momoshiro y Kikumaru

Todos rieron.

Todos estaban felices por la nueva integrante incluso Kaidoh que era tan poco amigable se le habia dibujado una media sonrisa en el rostro.

9


End file.
